garedoroleplayfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Categoria:Personagens
Personagens - Mnemosyne II PERSONAGENS DAS NARRADORAS Kathleen Nome: Evan Apelido: '''Nye '''Idade: 19 Grupo (Reah ou Evan): Evan Personalidade: Teimoso, infantil, teimoso, corajoso, impetuoso, protector, teimoso, hiperactivo, amuador, etc. Aparência: Alto, 1.90, cabelos castanho-claros, quase loiros, olhos castanhos. Alto. Veste roupas largas, normalmente com um casaco comprido cinzento-claro. Utiliza um sabre à cintura, e uma pequena arma de fogo. Ambos estão muitas vezes escondidos pelo casaco. Imagem: (Opcional) Evan Nye História: (Opcional) Segredo. Nota do editor: (com spoilers) Evan Nye é realmente alguém bastante, bastante, teimoso. Se cuidar da própria saúde implicar com algo que ele não queira fazer, seria capaz de arriscar a saúde com isso. Trata da segurança da nave Mnemosyne. Foi contratado depois de fazer uma missão para a Narayana, que seria única, mas afinal não foi. É irmão de Simon Nye, personagem que não se encontra no rpg, mas foi raptado pela Companhia. O rapaz Evan é um bocado chato, arma-se em convencido, mas às vezes (quando não é chato ou está amuado) é querido. Fica muitas vezes calado e esconde os problemas para si quando tem preocupações, sendo por isso muitas vezes preciso a insitência de a alguém para o abrir. Mas mais a esposa, I guess. Sim! Ele é casado! Mas para ser desmancha prazeres não digo com quem. Ravene Nome: Reah Apelido: 'Dalton '''Idade: '''25 '''Grupo (Reah ou Evan): '''Reah (duh) '''Personalidade: 'É muito dedicada ao seu trabalho, apresentando uma postura séria e calma, com autoridade. Gosta no entanto, de mandar umas bocas de vez em quando, mostrando um lado mais relaxado. É uma pessoa activa e segura de si. (e o resto vêem in game, sou má a descrever chars psicologicamente) 'Aparência: 'É uma mulher de estatura média mas magra. Tem aspecto de ser bastante mais nova do que é, com um rosto bastante jovem. Tem cabelo pelos ombros castanho claro que geralmente está puxado numa risca ao lado e sempre um pouco despenteado, com alguns jeitos. Os olhos são castanhos escuros. Quando não está com a farda da Narayana, está com calças escuras e ligeiramente largas e t-shirts ou blusas de alças simples. Anda com o cartão de identificação oficial pendurado ao pescoço. Geralmente anda com um cinto onde se podem ver os coldres de duas armas. História: (Opcional) Capitã de uma nave da companhia Narayana. De resto...None of your god damned business. Nota do editor: Com spoilers que revelam algumas coisas do goddamn business Reah Dalton (cujo apelido não faço ideia de onde vem) não é nem rapariga, nem mulher. É um robô. Estou a brincar, é uma mulher. Uma mulher decidida, com laia de capitã. Tem um ar que inspira bastante respeito, e de ser uma pessoa de cumprir regras. (por acabar de escrever) Nome: Zanyra 'Apelido: '''Lyon '''Idade: '''23 anos '''Grupo (Reah ou Evan): '''Reah '''Personalidade: 'É uma rapariga independente, maluca, divertida e pronta para a festa. [[Ficheiro:Gaka.jpg|thumb|250px|Zanyra Lyon (mangaka23)]]Adora máquinas e tudo o que se relacione com elas. Se for bem picada não pensa duas vezes em partir algum crânio com um chave inglesa, ou qualquer coisa pesada que tenha á mão. Gosta imenso de trabalhar com música. É uma punk e com muito gosto! '''Aparência: '''1.65m (que aumenta 10 cm ou mais com as botas xD). Como no racunho que vou colocar a baixo, mas imaginem o cabelo com cores de rosa, verde, azul e preto. O top que acaba pouco depois do peito é preto. O casaco de blusão também é preto mas com algumas cores vivas em certos locais. As luvas não tem dedos ao contrario do rascunho e para além das calças largas falta só as botas pesadas. Tem um corpo cinco estrelas e uma cara bonita. Os olhos são verdes. E tem uma certa tatuagem num certo local. o.o História: (Opcional) Não há muito para dizer, é uma rapariga que nasceu para lidar com máquinas(é mecanica e basta!) e que não faz outra coisa na vida ( tirando as festas, as brigas, e assim... xD). thumb|250px|Toby Leroy (Erok) ''Erok'' Nome:Toby '''Apelido: '''Leroy '''Idade: '''25 '''Grupo (Reah ou Evan): '''Reah, 2º gunman. '''Personalidade: '''Relaxado, meio louco e brincalhão. Assume um ar bastante sério quando está concentrado... E quando está sério também... '''Aparência: '''Loiro, 1m78, com barba resteva, veste roupas simples e confortáveis, mas mantem-se na moda. História: (Opcional) Órfão, foi criado num orfanato, de onde saiu para ingressar nas forças armadas, onde se especializou em artilharia pesada. Por agressão a um oficial superior, foi expulso e cumpriu pena de prisão efectiva de 3 anos. Entretanto teve alguns trabalhos em reparação e manutenção da artilharia de naves, mas candidatou-se para o Mnemoysenteynmoise, para o que mais gosta de fazer... Kick some asses! ''Alfador'' Nome: Reija Apelido: Sandell Kaurismäki (Sim, ela insiste nos dois). Idade: 29 Grupo (Reah ou Evan): Reah - 1º Gunman Personalidade: Uma rapariga calma e serena, com um bom sentido de humor, mas não costuma mandar piadas ao ar. Tem um bom sentido de autoridade, para outros e para si, exigindo respeito quando tal deva existir. Irritável só quando menosprezam mulheres ou a chateiam em peso. Sabe manter-se séria e de cabeça fria quando a situação a chama. Em geral, bastante amigável para companheiros de viathumb|250px|Reija Sandell Kaurismäki (Alfador)gem aka tripulantes. Aparência: Não é nenhuma modelo. E apesar de não musculada, teve o seu treino pesado necessário para entrar no seu ofício, na qual o pequeno peso extra que tem a mais ajudou-a a manter-se forte. É uma rapariga de boa aparência, que tem sempre alguma consideração em mantê-la. Em extra, tem os olhos num acastanhado verde (varia de modo ligeiro), e um cabelo somente um pouco loiro. É de comprimento médio e liso, onde frequentemente o prende em dois rabos de cavalo. Tem por volta de pouco menos de 1,81m, sem botas. História: (Opcional) Reija nasceu durante uma viagem, que ia rumo a uma colónia em expansão. Filha de pais trabalhadores e frequente viajantes, o que mais viu durante a sua vida foi o interior de uma (ou até várias) nave. A mãe era engenheira de obras civis, que quando foi promovida para projectos de grande porte, viajar era bastante frequente. O pai é um escritor de várias obras de romance e acção, não de extremo sucesso, mas o suficiente para o manter contente com o ofício. Este só se viu alegre pela frequência de viagens, que facilitavam a alimentação da sua mente. Apesar da mãe normalmente estar livre durante a viagem e o pai só se ocupar com escrita, ambos davam bastante liberdade à jovem Reija. Possivelmente para evitar o terrível síndroma de imaginar pessoas ou amigos invisíveis. Em contra-partida, ela tornou-se uma rapariga bastante alegre e aventureira, não tendo problemas em falar com pessoas ao calhas, ou se aventurar pelos vários compartimentos da nave. Isto despoletava várias situações de invasão aos níveis inferiores das naves, onde compartimentos de escadas de emergência estavam mais presentes. Apesar de nunca provocar problemas, raramente ficava num só sítio. Não tardou até uma das conversas, se expandir para alguns membros mais aventureiros ou até de sectores militares, com quem estivesse mais disposto a falar com uma criança pelo menos. As histórias que contavam, fossem elas mentira ou não, despoletavam nela um interesse tremendo. Também ela queria ter os nervos, a paixão a expectativa enorme de ver algo novo! Por esta altura, já era frequente ela chatear os pais para viajarem para outros sítios. Com esta paixão, ela sempre se viu mais ligada ao sector de armamento. Não sabe bem a origem, mas sempre gostou. Notoriamente foi de alguma influência uma série dos livros do pai, que falava sobre Balude, um mercenário. Jogos de raciocínio e estratégia. Mas em base foram outros, pois era com frequência com que começava a falar com o pessoal mais viciado em equipamento bélico. Crescendo, seguiu um caminho para o sector militar e sempre se tentou exceder aos restantes, provando-se tanto capaz como valente. Já tem vários anos de experiência, mas não viajara com tanta frequência quanto pensara que iria. Com vagas na Mnemosyne, ela viu uma óptima oportunidade para alimentar a sua sede de exploração. Ainda para mais era uma Capitã que estava em cargo, que era um facto que a deixava mais confiante. ''Bonnie'' '''Nome: Thea Apelido: 'Salvator '''Idade: 2'1 '''Grupo (Reah ou Evan): Reah (Médica) '''Personalidade: é '''autoritária, mas com uma paciencia enorme. É muito brincalhona, mas é um bocadinho introvertida. Aparência: 1.60. Tem os cabelos Ruivos, olhos azuis esverdeados. Tem a pele pálida e por vezes as sardas das suas bochechas notam-se bastante. É magrinha mas apesar da aparencia frágil ela não o é muito. Incompleto, por acabar Categoria:Z Categoria:Z